There are many different types of surgery in which a fibroids or tumor-like objects need to be removed from an internal body cavity. In many of these cases, the tissue to be removed is larger than the opening made in the body. In this instance, the tissue must be “morcellated” or broken up into smaller pieces that can be removed.
Unfortunately, this morcellation process can result in fragments or pieces that may be dispersed throughout the body cavity. This then takes the surgeon additional time to search for and remove these pieces. Additionally, this searching time often requires other organs to be disturbed resulting in additional pain for the patient and increased recovery time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which morcellated tissue can be easily captured, retained, and removed during surgery, in a manner which addresses the above problems.